An image picked up by a video camera mounted on a vehicle is displayed on a screen, and simultaneously, the seat of an observer watching the image is vibrated in relation to the image. In this manner, a live feeling experience apparatus has been realized by which the observer can experience a live feeling as if the observer were riding on the vehicle.
Conventionally, vibration data for thus vibrating a seat is obtained by a sensor attached to a vehicle when picking up an image. Otherwise, an operator who is watching an image picked up on a vehicle predicts a vibration and prepares manually vibration data. Further, images are generated by computer graphics, supposing predetermined vibration data.
However, the method of obtaining vibration data by a sensor involves a problem that vibration data cannot be generated from an existing image. In the method in which an operator manually prepares vibration data while watching an image, huge works are required so that the costs are expensive. Further, in the method of preparing an image corresponding to predetermined vibration data by computer graphics, there is a problem as follows. For example, it is not possible to utilize existing video assets in the actual world, in such a manner that a user experiences driving operation of a driver, based on an image previously picked up by a video camera attached to a F1 competition car.